Apology
by Gnomie897
Summary: Eric/Sookie. He has to make amends for something he did and he knows just how to coax her into forgiveness.


"Do you want me to apologize?" I crossed my arms and looked away from his face; his blue eyes were bound to make me crack if I held them for too long. Looking away couldn't prevent me from feeling his presence next to me; I couldn't even mentally block the knowledge of having him two inches from me. He laughed, the rare sound rumbling in his chest and causing the couch to vibrate momentarily. He knew it was my favorite noise and knew that it usually made me cave into his desires. However, this time I was stoic and far too stubborn to even cast an angry glare in his direction.

"Do you want me to get on my knees and beg?" His voice was at my ear, letting his cold breath wash over the sensitive skin and turning on my libido even as angry as I was. There was no way to resist the temptations of Eric Northman once he decided he wanted you. I was doing a pretty damn good job, if I could say so myself.

"Just leave," I growled through clenched teeth. My seething only made him laugh more and he slid off the couch and into my field of vision. I did my best not to look amazed by his attractiveness, but he saw the hunger flash in my eyes and responded with a smug smirk. Unfurling one of my arms from my body, he took my hand in his and attempted to meet my eyes as I turned my head.

"Sookie," he stated my name slowly, the sound resonated in the empty room and I couldn't fight the shiver it caused me to hear my name said like that. His lips brushed against the back of my hand ever so slightly and I wanted desperately to jerk it back from him and cut whatever hold he had that was growing on me. His lips touched my hand again, this time lingering sensually. I felt his tongue brush against my skin and had to fight to muffle the soft whimper that built up in my throat. He tuned into the racing of my heart and chuckled softly, turning my hand over and gently pressing his cold lips to the pulse in my wrists. "Lover," he said the simple word like a caress, his tongue once again pressing to my skin and sending shivers up my arm. "I beseech you on bended knee to forgive my transgressions against your trust."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes to the ceiling and keeping them glued there. Leave it to the thousand year old Viking to throw big words into the conversation. I quickly learned that looking up was a bad move, as it exposed my throat to his hungry gaze. He took the opportunity and in half a second, his tongue was tracing my neck instead of my wrist. "Eric," I breathed, trying to sound angry but my voice melted at his tongue. Instead my voice was a pleading, breathy moan.

"Does this mean you forgive me, lover?" His breath washed over the moist line he had created with his tongue and made my whole body quake with longing. Without really wanting to, I let my eyes lower to his and felt his arousal through his gaze.

"The words 'I forgive you' do not mean you can ravish my body, Eric Northman," I said sternly and his smirk only widened at the challenge. Before I could blink I was in his lap, straddling him as his fingers drew circles up and down my back. His eyes were locked on mine - Eric always got off on eye contact - as he leaned in to kiss me softly.

"Are you sure?" He spoke against my lips, his hands stopping on my back and sliding slowly down to my hips. With his intoxicating breath washing over me, I wavered, just like he knew I would.

~*~*~*~

"You make me feel like a whore," I stated bluntly as I lay, naked, in his arms. His laughter resounded in his chest and I closed my eyes, enjoying it while it lasted.

"And why is that?" He questioned lightly, the smile evident in his voice. I shivered and tilted my head back so I could look up at him. Some of my blood had trickled down his chin, taunting me as he rested his head against my head board. Unable to resist, I twisted in his arms and slowly dragged my tongue up his chin, catching the blood droplets that had caught in the slight scruff of his beard. He exhaled sharply, his fangs sliding from their sheaths just as I reached his bottom lip.

"Because you can get into my pants so easily," I responded with a slight scowl. His eyes opened at my words and locked on mine. He kissed me slowly, his fangs still extended and pressing ever so gently against my bottom lip. When he pulled back, their sharp edges caught my bottom lip and drew blood from the shallow cuts. I hissed softly in a mixture of pain and pleasure, licking my lips slowly as Eric watched my tongue lap up the ruby droplets. Then his eyes were completely serious.

"You are not a whore," he spoke softly, his large hands working wonders on my skin. "You are my lover, and as such you shouldn't be able to resist me. It just wouldn't be natural." I laughed lazily, relaxing completely into his hands. Once again he caught my lips with his own and his hands traveled lower to indicate that he was ready again.

"Besides," he added as he rolled us so he could cover my body with his. "Very few can resist me."


End file.
